A New School Year, A Lost Voice
by AngelHomestucker
Summary: What is this? A new fanfic? From me? Yes. I am making an actual fanfic for this fandom. eheheheh. Enjoy the first chapter :3 It obviously includes Karkat. He's simply adorabs. More characters to be introduced, also the pairing as well ehehehehe :3 cross posted from deviantart ((AngelHomieKnight)) Feel free to follow on both. Rated T for Swearing
1. Introductions

Everyone in the school whose name is disclosed for now, were already buzzing with excitement, excited to see their friends again, the barrier of summer and distant homes no longer a problem. All except one.

**_Introduce Yourself. _**

_"no thank you."_wrote a teenager in glasses into a notebook with a pen.

**_Why Not?_**

_"i can't. i don't want to either."_

**_How so and why are you writing into that notebook instead of talking out loud?_**

"Reasons."

**_Okay then... That guy wasn't very talkative, maybe he was just shy, let's go to the other guy._**

Introduce yourself.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

No need to shout or yell even, just introduce yourself.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate this school and everyone in it. This is the first day of the new school year and you already despise it. Big Whoop. The reasons why you were so angry was first off, you slept through your alarm like a dumbshit, causing you to wake up later than you had wished, therefore missing your bus. And whenever that happens (it rarely did, it was the first time in a long time since you had done this.) you had to catch a ride with your older cousin, Kankri which you can't stand_being_ in the _same room _with.

You grumble and utter curses and profanities under your breath as you get ready, skipping breakfast, rushing out the door, getting into Kankri's car.

"Good morning, Karkat. How are you? You seem to be slightly agitated. Is the fact that you had awoke later than you wished? Or is your usual behavior before proceeding to school? He greeted, bombarding you with questions as you got settled, scowling.

"Just shut up and drive. I don't want to listen to your droning and your stupid speeches, it's too damn early."

"As you wish, but I do wish myself for your language towards me to be less vulgar to put it simply, considering the fact that I am much older than you and part of your family, not one of your friends which I haven't seen you with as of recently, how are they?"

"Whatever. I don't care. The reason you haven't seen me with them is the fact that you're either with _your _friends or asleep.

"Oh I see. That's a shame. Our different schedules are very conflicting, but that doesn't matter."

"Are we just going to talk about some random bullshit or you going to start driving?"

"Oh it appears that I have gone onto another tangent, my apologies, Karkat." He apologized as he started the car, backing out of the driveway, and onto the road, heading towards the direction of your school.

A few minutes had elapsed and Kankri pulls up to the front of the school, putting the car into park.

"Here we are, Karkat, have a nice day, see you later at home, I hope?"

You took this as a sign of relief, hastily unbuckling your seatbelt, desperate to get out.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, bye!" You say, rushed.

"Goodbye Karkat."

After unbuckling your seatbelt, you unlock the door and step outside into the August breeze, the first time in about 3 months. You kept walking, ignoring any and all stares directed at you. It was probably because you had very dark hair, but your skin was very pale white. The color was very natural, no hair dye in it, so fuck them. You were a very pale guy with dark black hair, so what? You walk into the school, pushing open the double doors leading into the main hallway, they swing close as you walk past, and into said main hallway.

First order of business in this hellhole, get your locker assignments and class schedule. That would be a cinch to get, considering the adminstrations office has them, you just needed to retrieve them. Unlike the other freshmen, you at least know where it was, you weren't clueless, considering you had taken a tour of the place in the summer. Just needed to remember where everything was.

As you were walking, you had bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you going! Asshole."

The person you had bumped into, simply blushed slightly and went past you, without uttering a single sound or even apologizing.

Rude Little Shit.

**_Karkat : Go Get Your Schedule. _**

You put aside the issue of the non-apologizing rudeass for now, and head inside the adminstrations building finally after arriving outside its doors. Walking up to the front desk, you wait for the secretary to give you both your schedule and locker assignments as promised, with a smile, which you try to return, but fail.

You grab the papers, scowling, stomping out of the office towards your locker, you wonder who they assigned as your locker mates, and if your friends had lockers in close proximity to yours.

Oh fuck no.


	2. Karkat & Sollux gossip about the new kid

Author's note: Since, 2nd person isn't allowed on here( )), I'll be switching the pov. Anyways, thanks for telling me. And I'm sorry I hadn't updated this in a while, I'm the laziest sack of shit ever. Please forgive me. On to the chapter~

* * *

Him, out of all people. Out of all of the students in this forsaken place, the adminstrations put **_HIM_** next to Karkat's and he was pretty pissed.

Hell no. He wouldn't allow that, not a chance, over his dead body.

_"I'm going to fucking go __**back**__ over there and demand a locker change. But then again, not __**all**__ schedules were the same. Maybe I'll be lucky and won't have to meet him at all!" _

Karkat was probably flipping his shit over nothing _again_ and if Kanaya was here, she would scold him as she usually does, if she could read your thoughts.

**_Karkat: Stop Whining_**

_"Hey mysterious voice in my head, fuck you! I'll stop whining if he'll just fucking leave already! Wait, I wasn't even whining! Whatever."_

~A few minutes later~

The sound of him shutting his locker was like music to Karkat's ears.

_"Finally."_

The boy in question was approaching him, of all people, and he hadn't even apologized for bumping into Karkat without an apology, all he does is hand Karkat a piece of paper and run off.

_"Still no fucking apology?! Asshole."_

Karkat slipped the note into his pocket, he'll read it eventually, if he hadn't forgotten. Walking up to his locker, he undid the lock and shoved his things inside, not caring if it was disorganized or not. He'll organize it later or when Kanaya scolds him for not doing so in the first place or until she does the organizing herself.

Kanaya was pretty much Karkat's closest friend out of the circle of friends whom he all meet when they were all thirteen. She was the fashionable one as well, and always wanted everything in order, including her friends' clothing and belongings.

Karkat tried to imagine what she'll say about the state of his locker now.

_"Karkat, why haven't you organized your locker!? It is in such a horrible state!" _

After doing so, she would shove him aside and start to organize his things like he predicted, and knew better than to stop her when she already started on her cleaning tirade. She'll finish cleaning a few minutes later, stepping back, turning her attention back onto him.

"I do hope that you keep this clean until the next time we meet, Karkat." She would say to him, who would grunt in response.

The bell rang, signaling Karkat and everyone else in the lockers area to finish whatever they have been doing and head to their first period.

~A few minutes later~

Karkat finally made it to his first period classroom, Biology, just in time to slid in a seat in the far back corner of the room. The bell rang, signaling the start of the class, the teacher stood up and started talking, a simple introduction to welcome the students in a new year. This bore Karkat greatly, and luckily his seat allowed him to look around for a familiar face without being caught by the teacher.

"Thoooooo, who you looking for?" A voice asks, startling Karkat, making him jump, surprised.

"Whoopth, thorry, did I thcare you there, KK?" Karkat recognizes the voice now, that voice belonged to his friend, Sollux Captor.

"Sollux..."

"Yeth, KK."

"Sollux. Sollux, what the fuck is wrong with you, you scared the living shit out of, what the flying fuck." Karkat whispers loudly, face reddening.

"Woah, calm your thit, I thaid I wath thorry."

"Apology _not_ accepted, asshole."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"If you start to imitate the pompous dramatic hipster, I'l take those stupid bi-colored 3-D glasses of yours and shove it up your ass so far, you'll be able to taste it."

"Aren't we pithy today?"

"Fuck you, Captor." Karkat spat back, scowling.

"Anyone elthe in thith firth period bethideth you, KK?"

"Not that I know of."

"I saw thith new guy with really huge glatheth walk in earlier, holy thit, I think they are the thame thize as fithdick'th."

"What's his name?"

"Hell do I know hith name, I haven't even theen him around here before."

"Oh well, what's your next period?"

"I forgot, let me check my thcedule."

Sollux started to pick up his bag, digging through it, pulling out a piece of a paper, setting it on the desk, Karkat snatching it up and comparing to his own, scanning it a bit before it was taken from him by its owner.

"You know, it ithn't nice to theal, KK."

"Whatever, Tholluxth. Just tell me what classes we have together."

"1tht, 2nd, 3rd, lunch, then 6th."

The bell rang, signaling the ending of the first period, both of them stood up and headed out the door, walking towards the lockers then their next period.

"Tholluxth, where's your locker?"

"I tell you where mine ith if you tell me where yourth ith firtht."

"The one next to that asshole." He replies, pointing at a boy standing in front of his locker, organizing his things.

"Him?" Sollux inquires, following his hand.

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?"

"That asshole bumped into me and hadn't said a single sorry."

"Maybe he'th thy."

"But I've seen him 3 times, today. _Three_ times, Sollux." He says to him, holding up three fingers, shoving them into the Gemini's face.

"Okay, Okay, I get it, I get it, KK." He replies, pushing them away.

The boy that the pair were conversing about had left the lockers area, walking towards his next period.

"Finally, he fucking left."

Sollux shows Karkat his locker, which is to the right of his own, to his surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me that our lockers were next to each other?"

"Well, excuthe me, KK, I didn't know, alright?"

The bell rings once more, both of them are fortunately finished with the process of exchanging first period school materials to their second, it rings a third time this day, and they dash off.


End file.
